


(Five to Forty) My Flowers Are for You

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fae & Fairies, Hope you all enjoy, M/M, don't expect the typical flowershop au, happy birthday son, here comes my akkr trash self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: There's some flowers that are home to faeries.If you cut off such a fairy home, they slowly die as their homes wither.If you step on them, they disappear.Himuro Tatsuya knows this well, and he's very careful tending to his flowers.





	(Five to Forty) My Flowers Are for You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you're all doing well!
> 
> [This](http://kurokolovesakashi.tumblr.com/post/168696314344/a-x-ce-part-1-of-some-knb-transparents) here was the inspiration for it!
> 
> This little thing is, besides for Akashi's birthday, a gift from me to the entirety of the akakuro fandom. I hope you like it!

"Kurokocchii!! Wake up!"  
Kuroko Tetsuya, a daisy faerie past his fifth spring, wakes up and sits on his flower bed.  
"The sun barely rose, Kise-kun. What do you need this early in the morning?"  
Kise Ryouta, the sunflower faerie, is barely three summers old, and overly excited about the smallest things.  
"Himurocchi brought in new flowers! Red ones! Do you think we'll meet another one?"

Kuroko ignores the rest of Kise's rambling. Indeed, it's strange, because the owner doesn't like red flowers like most people do. It's strange, because according to Himuro Tatsuya, who's the one manning the place, red flowers, roses and tulips especially, are extremely popular. He's never seen them before himself either.

Tatsuya brings three different flowers in and calls for them in a hushed voice.  
No one must know he's brought red flowers here.

He points out the flower that has the most petals, which Kuroko knows is a rose. It's a dark shade of red he's only seen before in blood, when Himuro has been too careless and was stung by the other roses' thorns.

"What both you think humans use this for?" he asks, and Kise is quick to answer "for love".  
He smiles. "Close, Ryouta. It's for passion." He then points at the tulips, a different, more vibrant red, that Kuroko always thought that look like reversed hats. "Red tulips are for love. Some either go as far as to call it a symbol for love eternal." The third flower however, is one Kuroko is completely unfamiliar with. The only thing that comes to mind are snapdragons, in the way that many flowers bloom from a single stem.

"This one's gladiolus". the human tells them. "They make a nice combination, don't they? The helmet, the hat, and the sword."  
"Himurocchi do you think there's any faeries in them?"  
"Maybe." he laughs. "They might not want to talk to me." He pauses for a moment, thinking. "It's almost lunchtime. I'll be in the back, come if you need anything."

It was only after two full minutes in silence with Kise and Kuroko watching the new flowers that one of them seemed to move.

And a faerie jumped out of one gladiolus flowers, gracefully landing on the desk.

"Is the human gone?"

If you asked Kuroko, that was kind of rude, but he couldn't blame him. Cutting off a flower meant cutting off that faerie's life and, if this one had lost a loved one due to that practice, it all made even more sense.

That was a beautiful faerie, in Kuroko's eyes. He had hair the exact shade of his flower, eyes as well. Instead of having wings like he and Kise though, he had much sharper eyes (almost elvish) and a sword the size of a toothpick on his back. Beautiful  _and_ strong.

"Himuro-san can help with your flower." he finally found himself to say. "He plants my daisies, so I've been living here for a few years. Um, human years, I mean."

The redhead seemed to be in deep thought.

"I want to walk to his human of yours."

 

-//-

 

Akashi Seijuurou was a proud faerie, even when facing someone a hundred times bigger than him. Tatsuya found this extremely entertaining and promised to make a nice pot for his flower, and home, already picking up one, and placing it between Kuroko's and Kise's. Both faeries and the human managed to befriend the newcomer, and ended up spending a lot of time talking about their lives.

 

-//-

 

Until today.

Kise was flying around the door, Akashi was staying over at Kuroko's flower (his new one still hadn't bloomed, as of what he was aware of) and Himuro was doing some calculations.

"Himurocchiiiii he's here!!" the blond cried. "Hide the flowers, quick!"

But it wasn't enough. The owner had already come in and trashed the flowers in one swift move, and then stepped on them for good meassure, then left.

Kuroko was the one who witnessed Akashi collapsing and, as soon as the vile human left, he called Tatsuya to come and help, for he, too, felt an unexplained pain.

"This is really bad. This is really bad." he muttered, and then went to check the flowers he had planted, hoping to at least see a tiny sprout and, when he found it, sighed in relief.

"Ryouta, Tetsuya, do you remember the times I told you about human illnesses?" When both nodded, he continued. "Seijuurou is in some sort of coma right now, the way I see it. Hopefully he'll wake up when his flower blooms again."

 

-//-

 

Kuroko takes good care of Akashi every day, for the next few months, and the flowers finally bloom when August greets them. By that time, they've been secretly moved to Tatsuya's home, to avoid this happening again.

"Hey, Kuroko." Akashi whispered his first words after all that time. "You said you were five, right? Would you like to be for that much time with me? Then we can aim for forty."

Kuroko's eyes shine brightly. 

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rush this aaaaHHHHHHH I promise to come back to it and edit it


End file.
